


Sealing the Deal

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Condoms, First Time, M/M, Never kiss them on the mouth, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitution, Rimming, Safe Sex Failure, Sex in a Car, Size Kink, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This guy definitely wasn't a cop, unless they were hiring Oscar-winning actors to do their undercover work now.  He seemed like he needed someone else to break the ice, though.  Aleyn liked it better when they asked him first, it felt safer, but sometimes it needed to be done.  "What're you looking for?"  When the guy didn't answer, he pressed on.  "Handjob, blowjob, anal?  I have a ten-inch cock, if you're into that."  The guy's mouth fell open just a little, and he gave Aleyn another, longer look, as if he was considering his options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Elanya for all her help with this story!

The car was way too nice for this part of town. Aleyn kept an eye on it as it moved slowly along the street, pausing for a moment by the cluster of pretty twinks who waved and called out to whoever was in the driver's seat. Aleyn knew the kids a bit, well enough to know their street names but not their real ones, because sometimes when it was slow they'd chat with him, but he didn't work with them. The type of johns who were interested in eighteen and flashy weren't interested in him. It seemed like this guy wasn't after the eyeliner and glitter crowd either, because after a short while the car kept moving. Aleyn leaned back against the wall and waited. Either he'd stop or he wouldn't - there was no point in trying to hustle him and getting busted for solicitation if it turned out to be a cop.

Sure enough, the car pulled up to a stop in front of him and the passenger window was rolled down. Aleyn figured that was a good enough sign and made his way over there, bending down to peer inside. The guy in the driver's seat was on the young side, or younger than Aleyn at least - maybe late twenties, and unexpectedly good looking. "Ah... hi," he said, sounding incredibly nervous. 

"Hey," Aleyn replied, smiling to try and set him at ease. "You got the time?" It was a safe question to ask, one that wouldn't get him arrested if it turned out this dude was undercover. Aleyn didn't think he was, though. The car was too expensive, for one thing, a new model Audi hybrid - cops didn't drive hybrids. 

"Yyyes?" he said, as if he wasn't quite sure what the right answer was. Aleyn took that as his cue to open the door and slip inside. Except that the door was still locked. He gave the guy a raised eyebrow and waited for him to unlock it. The seats were leather, once he got inside, and the dashboard might have been real wood, or a convincing imitation. The guy apologized, but Aleyn brushed it off with a smile.

"You're new to this, huh?"

"I guess that's pretty clear," he said, obviously embarrassed. He wasn't being too shy about giving Aleyn a look in the brighter light of the car's interior, though. "Those guys down the street were like sharks who smelled fresh blood. You seemed a little calmer."

Aleyn chuckled. "I'm not strung out, that helps." The guy went all wide-eyed with surprise, as if he hadn't even considered that possibility. Definitely not a cop, unless they were hiring Oscar-winning actors to do their undercover work now. He seemed like he needed someone else to break the ice, though. Aleyn liked it better when they asked him first, it felt safer, but sometimes it needed to be done. "What're you looking for?" When the guy didn't answer, he pressed on. "Handjob, blowjob, anal? I have a ten-inch cock, if you're into that." He'd found over the years that it was better to be up front about that particular detail, rather than surprising them later. For some customers it would be an incentive to hurry up and seal the deal; a few would kick him out of the car right then. 

The guy's mouth fell open just a little, and he gave Aleyn another, longer look, as if he was considering his options. Aleyn let him take his time, doing a bit of appraising of his own. The car and the clothes said this trick had money, plenty of it, and if he played his cards right it could be a very profitable night indeed. A guy who looked like this could have his choice of partners - Aleyn noticed the wedding ring, though, and figured that probably explained why he was cruising on the shitty side of town. He would want to keep his interest in men on the down-low. He might have some kinks that would make it more difficult to pick up someone at a club, or maybe he just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any strings attached. None of that was anything out of the ordinary. All that set him apart from a hundred other johns was how handsome he was, with wavy auburn hair and high cheekbones scattered with a few freckles. It was a nice change, at least.

"What's your name?" he asked unexpectedly. 

Caught off guard, Aleyn told him. Sometimes when he'd started out he had used fake names, but he'd never been able to settle on one that sounded right to him, and eventually it hadn't seemed to matter anymore - it wasn't like he had any reputation to ruin these days. "I know, it sounds like a girl's name," he said with a practiced little shrug designed to fend off any jokes before they came.

"It's a nice name. Aleyn." It did sound nice when this guy said it, at least. He had a pleasant voice, like he used it for a living. Maybe a lawyer, or a junior politician even. There were plenty of both around here. "I've never done it with anyone without knowing their name," he admitted more shyly. 

So he did want it. Aleyn figured that was as much of an admission as he was likely to get, and made his offer. "How about we start with a blowjob just here in the car - if you like it, then we can go from there."

He nodded, but looked uncertain still. "How much?" Well, at least he had that much common sense, to ask for a price up front. 

Aleyn smiled. "For you, first time? Thirty bucks." It was a bit lower than his usual rate, but he felt like the guy was nervous and might relax more after he got his rocks off. If that was the case, he was pretty confident he could get him into bed, and more than make up the difference in price there. He waited to see if the guy was going to try and haggle, but he didn't think he was the type. In fact, he looked a little shocked. "Did you think it would be more, or less?" Aleyn asked him, smiling. 

"More, I guess? I think I would have been surprised either way," he said, returning the smile.

For a moment they looked at one another, until Aleyn felt a little uncomfortable and turned away briskly. "Okay, drive to the end of the block and turn right. There's a parking lot we can use."

He looked relieved to be told what to do. Aleyn filed that away for future reference as they drew away from the curb and headed in the direction he had indicated. They didn't talk on the way there, but it was only a two minute drive anyway. The parking lot was deserted, and he pulled up to a dark corner at the back, away from the streetlights, and turned off the car. He looked over at Aleyn, face half-shadowed, and waited uncertainly.

It was time to give him the rules. "Money up front," Aleyn told him, businesslike, "no kissing, and I always use condoms. Other than that, you can ask for whatever you want."

"It's been a while, so maybe nothing too fancy to start with," he said as he pulled out a roll of tens and peeled off three, handing them to Aleyn. Aleyn stashed the money in his bag and pulled out a condom at the same time, wondering why it had been a while for this fellow. Trouble with the wife, maybe. He also couldn't help noticing there was a lot more money there - five hundred at least, he guessed. When he turned back to the guy, he was already unbuckling his belt, and had slid his seat as far back as it would go, obviously waiting for whatever would happen next.

Aleyn reached over and touched him, just lightly over his pants. He was half-hard already, and he sighed and leaned back as if asking for more. With some help from Aleyn, his cock was soon free, and it quickly swelled to its full size. It was just the sort of dick Aleyn preferred - big enough to know it was there, but not so big that it risked putting him out of commission for a day while he recovered. He wasn't too hairy, and was neatly trimmed but not shaved, which Aleyn felt was a considerate touch. He wondered if that was his usual style, or if he'd groomed himself especially for the purpose of coming here. The guy moaned at even the slightest touch. "Oh yeah, you need this bad," Aleyn murmured under his breath.

"I'd say you have no idea, but I guess that's your job," the guy said, like he was trying to make a joke. The casual effect was sort of spoiled when his breath hitched in his throat with needy anticipation as Aleyn tore the condom wrapper open. 

"I've got a pretty good idea, yeah," Aleyn told him, leaning over again to roll the condom onto him with a swift efficiency despite his missing fingers. He wondered if the guy had noticed his hand yet, or if he even cared about things like scars. It was dark in the car, and maybe he was paying attention to more important things right now. Aleyn would have preferred to use his other hand, but from the passenger seat it wasn't really possible, especially in a car like this, with one of those big center consoles. At least the gear shift was higher up, so it wouldn't be jabbing him in the stomach.

"Oh, fuck yes," the guy was mumbling, and his cock twitched desperately at each touch. He was more than ready, Aleyn could tell with a quick glance up at his face, but he checked anyway just to be sure. The guy stared back, eyes big and eager, and then nodded hard. "Please, Aleyn, suck it," he pleaded. Aleyn obliged him, stretching over to take his cock into his mouth. The latex taste hardly even bothered him anymore, and he licked him smoothly, swallowing him down to the base with ease. A groan tore from the guy's throat like he'd been trying to hold it back for years and finally failed, and soon he was babbling his praise in a steady flow of incoherent words. His fingers stroked Aleyn's hair, not roughly, just enough to give him an indication of the pace he wanted. Aleyn responded by sucking him faster, reaching down to tease his balls as he did so. The customer's speech melted into a torrent of moans, occasional curses the only comprehensible words amidst the flood.

Aleyn was surprised to feel himself stiffening - giving a blowjob wasn't usually enough to get him hard these days, but something about this one felt different in a way he couldn't quite pin down. He shifted slightly, hating the awkward angle he was forced to lean at, as he surreptitiously adjusted himself. The moan he gave around the guy's cock wasn't just for show. If this was all there was, if the guy drove off afterwards and left him alone in the parking lot, he thought he might just go home and jerk off before bed instead of trying to find another trick tonight.

"Fuck, soon," the guy gasped, "I gotta..." Aleyn turned his head slightly, the head of the cock pushing against the inside of his cheek, in order to get a better look at his face. He didn't strictly need to, he could tell from all the other signs that he was close to coming, but he wanted to see it anyway. The guy was still watching him, eyes open wide - they were blue, Aleyn noticed at this inopportune moment - and Aleyn tried to let him know that it was okay, he could come, that he wanted it. He tried to show that same signs of eagerness and desire to every customer (sometimes, admittedly, because he wanted it to be over sooner) but this time he really meant it. He wanted to be the one responsible for making this guy feel whatever he was missing at home, lust or fulfillment or being desired, just for a moment. 

Sure enough, it was only another few seconds before he came, hips lifting right off that fancy leather seat with the force of his orgasm. Aleyn kept his mouth on him a little longer after he finally slumped back, panting, then sat up, back aching but also feeling gratified that he'd done his job well. As the guy sat there, gradually recovering his breath, Aleyn reached into his bag and grabbed a mint to clear the taste of condom from his mouth - even though he was used to it, and knew it was necessary, that didn't mean he particularly enjoyed it. The customer peeled the condom off carefully, looking at it with distaste, as if he wasn't sure what to do with it, then tossed it out the window before he glanced back over at Aleyn again. "If we go somewhere else," he asked, "can I touch you? Mister ten-inch cock?"

"Sure," Aleyn told him. "You can do more than touch, if you have the cash."

"Right," he replied, as if making up his mind. "Do you know a good place?"

Aleyn shrugged. "I know a place. I don't know if you'd call it good. But it's clean, anyway." He gave directions to the motel he usually used, the Moonlite Lodge. It was nearby and cheap, which were usually the main concerns of his clients, but Aleyn had a feeling this guy might have different priorities. Still, he didn't really know anywhere else to take him that was in the area, and he knew the lady who worked the night shift at the desk wouldn't turn him away for being a whore. They drove to the motel and Aleyn offered to take care of the payment, accepting another handful of cash from the guy and going in to get them a room.

They always gave him the same one here, since they knew him. It was one they didn't normally rent out to ordinary customers because the bathtub was cracked and they were too cheap to get it fixed, but it was good enough for Aleyn's requirements. Together he and the auburn-haired guy went up to the door, and Aleyn opened it for him, letting him step inside first. It was the same as always - smelling faintly of cigarette smoke despite its nominal non-smoking status, and with wallpaper and bedspread in dingy green that probably hadn't been changed in the past thirty years at least. Locking the door behind them, Aleyn didn't waste any time in starting to disrobe. He dressed in layers this time of year to avoid the cold, so he shrugged off his hoodie first, leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans. 

The guy was looking around the room. "Do we have this place all night?" he asked, sounding a bit dubious. Aleyn worried he might say it wasn't good enough, or even leave, but he guessed his horniness might outweigh his standards right now.

"Yeah," he replied, and pulled his shirt over his head. Whatever the guy was about to say next was cut off as he stared at Aleyn's half-naked body. Aleyn didn't have an especially high opinion of his own looks - he was on the skinny side, wiry-muscled, with a moderate thatch of dark hair on his chest that narrowed into a trail down his stomach - but he knew some people thought he was attractive, and he could work with that. He made a point of dropping the shirt casually, hooking one thumb into the waist of his jeans, and giving him a good long look at what he was buying.

"Nice," the guy said, smiling more easily now that he was a bit more relaxed. 

"Thanks," Aleyn said, and meant it. Plenty of people didn't bother to say anything at all, so a compliment, especially one that sounded sincere, was a nice touch.

"You look a lot better out of those clothes," he added as Aleyn resumed undressing, shoving off his shoes and socks and beginning to unfasten his jeans. He didn't know what he was saying, Aleyn imagined. He didn't come from a world where 'work' meant trying to keep warm while standing on a street corner at night, and not looking too garishly conspicuous to the cops was an important life skill, or where a nice jacket or a pair of decent boots could be enough to get you mugged as you walked home at three in the morning with a wad of cash in your pocket.

He couldn't explain all of that to this guy with his carefully pressed trousers and three hundred dollar button-down shirt and his shiny polished shoes. "Sometimes it doesn't pay to look too good," was all he said, and immediately regretted it. He slid his jeans down to fill the moment of awkward silence, leaving him standing there in his briefs. He was still half-hard from the blowjob in the car, and he could feel the strain of his cock against the fabric, the way it was bent down by the elastic. The guy stared, but looked away after a moment to focus on unbuttoning his own shirt.

"So, uh, you said money up front... Should we get that out of the way?"

"Yeah," Aleyn agreed. "But I understand it's hard to know what you might wanna do once you get started... So if we're in the middle of stuff, I'm not gonna make you stop and pull out your wallet. Call it a hundred for now, and if you go for more we can total that up after." It wasn't how he might usually do things - normally he'd want to have things spelled out more carefully ahead of time - but something about this guy made him feel like giving him some leeway. If he was being honest with himself, he would have fucked this dude for free, under different circumstances. "Only 'cause you seem trustworthy," he added with a hint of a wink.

"Okay. I brought smaller bills. I thought that would be easier for you," the guy said, going a little shy again as he pulled the roll of cash out of his pocket again and started counting off tens.

It was another sign that he was considerate. "That's cool," Aleyn told him, accepting the handful of bills. "I don't carry a lot of change, so I appreciate it." He stuffed the money into the inside pocket of his bag, and took out a handful of condoms and lube packets while he was there, putting them on the bedside table within easy reach. When he glanced over, the guy was undoing his pants, revealing boxer-briefs underneath.

"You said no kissing?" he asked, as if testing the waters even though he already knew the answer but wanted to check anyway.

"Not on the mouth," Aleyn told him, softening the blow as best as he could. Usually he didn't even give that much to his customers - it kept enough distance between them to let him feel comfortable, besides the health risks involved. The guy nodded, no argument, and slipped out of his underwear, giving Aleyn his first good look at his naked body. He was slim, Aleyn guessed due to the luck of genetics rather than hours in the gym - he had a softness about him that suggested more time spent at a computer or reading a book than doing anything more active. He was pale-skinned, lightly freckled in places, with sparse auburn hair on his chest. His cock was still soft after his orgasm in the car, but Aleyn was confident he had at least one more in him tonight. He realized he was staring, and covered it with a smile. "Nice," he said, returning the compliment from earlier.

"Thanks," the guy said, a bit bashful. "I should probably work out more, but it's hard to find the time. And also, I hate it," he added more honestly.

Aleyn knew how he felt. "You look fine to me," he told him, which made the guy smile in an adorable way.

"Well, I hope so, because I'd like a shot at sucking off that monster cock of yours." 

It was sort of cute how he pretended there was a choice involved, like this was a date instead of a job. Like Aleyn might say no. It probably made him feel better, less dirty. It didn't bother Aleyn, if that was how he wanted to play it. "Well, since you asked so nice," he said, sliding his thumb under the elastic waistband of his underwear.

"Come here," the guy told him, and Aleyn stepped close enough to let him do that himself. Aleyn couldn't stifle an eager sigh when his dick sprang free from its confines and those fingers closed around it, stroking skillfully down his length. He wasn't shy about this part, anyway. 

"You like it?" Aleyn asked, watching the guy's face for clues. He had the feeling this wasn't the first time he'd been with another man, although maybe his first time in a long while. There was a comfort level that wasn't usually there with first-timers, but it was coupled with a desperation that he associated with guys who'd been fantasizing about this for ages and were finally getting what they'd longed for.

"Yeah," he said, continuing to rub Aleyn's cock. "It's huge - I like that." His straightforward answer made Aleyn smile. "I'm a little out of practice," he continued, confirming Aleyn's suspicions, "but we'll see how it goes." 

"Just do your best, I'm sure it'll be great," Aleyn reassured him. Most of his clients couldn't suck his entire length - many didn't even bother to try, and he was used to that. 

The guy nodded, and leaned in close, his chest pressed against Aleyn's. His lips touched Aleyn's neck, tentatively at first, as though he was expecting to be asked to stop. Aleyn tensed for a moment, involuntarily, but forced himself to relax. A kiss on the neck was all right, he told himself, if it was what the customer wanted. No big deal. He even tried to reciprocate as well as he could, curving his hand around the guy's neck and stroking his hair gently.

"Do you like that?" the guy murmured. Not "is it okay?" but "do you like that?" Aleyn felt a surge of anxiety and conflict within himself that he forced down with an effort. Liking it wasn't normally part of the deal - and yet he did this time, of course he did, as much as he wanted to pretend it was just business as usual.

"Yeah," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. _This is the only time I'll see him,_ he reminded himself. _This will never happen again, so don't get used to it. It's a good time, and good money, and that's all._ He let the john steer him over to the bed and climb on top of him, kissing down his chest, his stomach, running his tongue across his skin, and tried to compose himself as best as he could, drawing in breath after shaky breath. They both had the presence of mind to fumble for a condom before things went much further, though. 

"You wanna suck this?" Aleyn asked, forcing a carelessly flirty tone back into his voice as he helped roll the unlubed latex down to his base. 

"Yeah," the guy replied, matching his playful manner, "I wanna see how much I can take."

"What are you waiting for, then?" 

The john licked his lips before he lowered them to Aleyn's erection, starting with a smooth lick across his head. He made a little face at the condom's taste, but didn't complain. Aleyn stared at the ceiling, knowing that if he looked it would be over too soon. He'd mastered plenty of tricks to keep from coming before it was time, to let him keep on going until his partner was satisfied, and he wasn't sure what this guy was expecting from him. 

"Mmm, that's good," he gasped as the guy sucked him further into his mouth, taking him a little deeper each time. A muffled moan let him know he wasn't the only one enjoying this. The fleeting thought crossed his mind that if this was 'out of practice', he'd like to see 'in practice' someday, but he forced it aside and concentrated on not getting too worked up too fast. It wasn't easy, especially after he glanced down by accident and saw how determined, how eager this guy was, swallowing him down well over half way, really only a couple inches from all the way... 

When fingers began to tease his balls as well, he couldn't hold back. "Take it, that's right, fuck, you want it," he babbled, not really knowing what he was saying but needing to say something, holding himself back with words but only barely. The guy looked up at him, all big blue eyes and neediness, as he swallowed him so far that Aleyn's cock was nudging against the back of his throat. Aleyn moaned, biting down on his hand as he forced his gaze back to the ceiling again.

The hot, desperate suction continued, falling back into a more steady, shallower rhythm once more. "You want me to come?" Aleyn gasped a short while later, when he could unclench his teeth and breathe. He felt a nod, but couldn't look, closing his eyes with a moan instead. Words poured out of him in such a rush that he couldn't remember what he'd said afterwords, except telling him that he was such a good cocksucker, and how hot he was, and probably other things he'd regret if only he could recall them. It felt incredible, more intense, more real than he could allow himself to believe. "Oh, fuck!" he cried out, and was echoed by his partner, who was jerking him by hand now to finish him off.

"Come for me, Aleyn," he begged, and Aleyn's hips jerked, shuddering hard. It felt so good, and then so wrong, as he realized his come was spilling freely, not safely contained as it should have been. He looked down, panicked, apologizing even in the dazed aftermath of his orgasm, trying to figure out if the condom had broken, or if the guy had taken it off and he hadn't noticed, or what. There was come all over his hand, and even a few drops spattered on his face, Aleyn realized with growing horror.

"I - I'm clean," he babbled in a state of panic, "so you don't have to worry, but you...oh fuck..." The guy had just licked away some of the come from his hand as if he wasn't even thinking about STDs - of course he wasn't, it probably wasn't something he'd ever had to think about too much. Or maybe, some little voice in the back of Aleyn's head whispered, maybe he was perfectly aware of what could happen, and just... didn't care. 

"Shit, sorry," he said, sounding more than a bit dazed himself. "I didn't mean to..." 

Aleyn could see this whole thing going south in the stunned look on the john's face, and propped himself up on his elbows to look at him more closely, trying to get a better sense of what was going through his head. "Hey," he told him in his most reassuring voice, "it's okay... I mean, it's your call." It scared him to think of what other sorts of self-destructive behavior this guy might get up to, though. "Just... you shouldn't take my word for it that it's okay. Or anyone else's. I mean, everyone says they're clean, right?"

He looked down at his hand, still smeared with come. "Right. Well, I guess it doesn't matter now." He sounded sort of numb.

Looking down further, Aleyn could see he was hard again - or still, maybe - despite the disruption. Maybe he could still salvage the evening. "You want me to suck you again?" he offered, trying to smooth things over. "Or we could fuck if you wanted..." 

The guy nodded. "I'd like to fuck you." He still looked needy, despite the scare - like he wanted something more. Aleyn had a moment's worry that he was going to ask for no condoms, given what had just happened, but instead the guy reached out and offered him his hand, looking hopeful. "It's yours anyway," he said, a bit of cheekiness returning to his smile, and Aleyn knew what was expected of him. Half-sitting up, he took the hand and began licking it clean, sucking on each finger, letting his tongue graze across the knuckles. This close, the drops on his face stood out more against his pale, freckled skin. They were practically calling out to Aleyn - he wanted to lick them clean as well, but it was too dangerous, too intimate. Instead, he reached out to wipe them away with the back of his hand.

Eyes closing for a moment, the guy gave a faint sigh as he reached up to stop Aleyn's touch, squeezing his hand gently. "Would you lick them too?"

Aleyn froze for a moment, considering. It was what he had just been imagining, but to admit that would be showing too much. "Ten dollars extra," he said at last. It was too little, he knew immediately by the look on the guy's face - he could have asked for more, much more, and he would still have paid it. But it accomplished what he'd needed, which was to take this back to an exchange - to remind them both what this really was.

He leaned in to lick away the few spots of come. The guy's face was smooth, making Aleyn exquisitely aware of his own stubble as their cheeks touched. "Yeah," he whispered, and started turning his face towards Aleyn's in an instinctive movement, seeking the kiss, lips against lips, tongue against tongue, that he wasn't going to get. He seemed to realize that at the last moment and drew back before Aleyn had to warn him.

"You, uh, you need anything first?" the guy asked after a pause while they both composed themselves.

"Condom for you, lube... I can take it without too much warm-up, but hey, it's up to you," Aleyn said. "We've got all night here." They shared a moment, the guy's hands sliding down Aleyn's sides, Aleyn tenderly stroking his upper arms. This much intimacy he could handle. "You're doing great," he murmured before turning onto his stomach, as much to hide his face and take a moment to breathe as to get ready for what would come next.

"I guess it's like riding a bike," the guy joked as he grabbed more condoms from the bedside table. Aleyn watched out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was putting one on properly. He got one on himself without difficulty, then opened a second one. Aleyn wondered if he was trying to be extra-careful after his previous slip-up. Two condoms wouldn't actually help - in fact it would make it more likely that they would tear. But instead the guy slid the second one over his fingers. It seemed he was inclined to help Aleyn get warmed up.

"Mm, can't wait until you're riding me," he replied, trying to match the john's bantering tone. The casual effect might have been ruined when he felt those slicked fingers circling his asshole and buried a moan into the pillow.

"Yeah," the guy said, continuing his teasing strokes, "you've got a nice ass, and I want to fuck it." 

"I want that too," Aleyn told him, turning his head to the side so he could be heard. The words came more easily as he relaxed against the fingers stroking him. "Want your cock buried all the way up inside me."

One of those fingers pushed into him, just up to the first knuckle. "This far?"

"Further," Aleyn moaned, and in response felt the finger delving deeper into him. "More," he pleaded, and was surprised when, a moment later, he felt the unexpected pressure of a tongue against his ass (still through the latex barrier, though - not taking any more risks, it seemed.) "Oh, oh fuck!" 

The guy's breath was warm and light against his skin as he drew back slightly and laughed. "You like that?"

"Ohhh god, fucking yesss!" Aleyn could feel that he was starting to harden again, sooner than he would usually have been able to, but this guy was something else. He kept on licking his ass, sometimes reaching between his legs to fondle his balls or tease the base of his rapidly-stiffening cock.

"You need another condom?" the guy asked after a few more minutes of this treatment had Aleyn hard as steel and rocking his hips back and forth involuntarily. 

"I... nnggh... should, yeah," Aleyn agreed, and arched his back to give the guy more room to get one on him. For the first time in his career, he wished he could just go without, feel skin hot against skin, open up to take every drop of this guy's load up his ass, but he knew how stupid it would be. It didn't make him want it any less, though. 

His ass felt like it was dripping already, with lube and sweat, and he could imagine how amazing it would feel to have that tongue actually rimming him, but even through a condom it felt ridiculously good. "Mmm, now that's a fuckable asshole," the guy murmured, drawing back at last.

"Please," Aleyn panted, increasingly desperate, "do it, fuck my ass!"

He had been right about this guy's cock. It felt perfect as it slid into him at last, stretching him in just the right ways. "Fuck yes," they both groaned in unison, and Aleyn gave a breathless laugh at how well-matched they were. He knew what he was doing, too, angling his thrusts to nudge Aleyn's prostate each time he pounded him, and Aleyn shoved his hips back in response, craving even more. When the guy reached around him to start jerking his cock at the same time, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long, never mind that he'd already come once tonight. There were words in the midst of the guy's desperate moans, "fuck yes, you want it, Aleyn, you're so good, wanna feel you come," and more of the same was spilling from Aleyn's mouth whether he wanted it to or not. He heard himself begging for the guy to blow his load inside him, and thinking about that, the long-forgotten sensation of hot come flooding into his well-fucked ass, was enough to make him come, even if it wasn't really going to happen.

The guy gasped something that sounded like "Tight, yesss," curving himself around Aleyn's arched back, as deep inside him as he could possibly be.

"Come... ohh, come for me," Aleyn begged, still shuddering in the aftermath of his own orgasm. The guy's cry as he finally came was heartrending, so full of desperate need, and as he collapsed across Aleyn's back, Aleyn wondered once again what had driven him here.

They lay, still joined, both sweat-drenched and trembling. The guy kissed the back of his neck, stroking his skin tenderly, and Aleyn didn't have the energy to object even if he had wanted to - which just at this moment, he didn't. "Fuck, I really needed that," mumbled the guy eventually, which was an understatement if Aleyn had ever heard one. He'd come like a man who'd been pent up for months, years maybe. "Thank you," he added, and Aleyn could feel the lips against the nape of his neck were smiling.

"Hey, anytime," Aleyn told him, and meant it. They lay tangled together much longer than most johns would have wanted - most guys would have been up and gone by now, but this one seemed inclined to stay close, as if he craved the intimacy as much as he'd wanted the sex. Aleyn imagined a story for him - a closeted queer boy who'd gotten married out of a sense of obligation, or self-delusion, but who was finding it impossible to pretend things were okay any longer, to deny what he really wanted. He couldn't ask, of course, but it seemed plausible. 

He wasn't sure who moved first, but eventually they stirred, pulling reluctantly apart, discarding spent condoms as they sat up. "It's almost one," Aleyn said with some surprise - they had been here for longer than he'd thought. "You can stay longer if you want," he added quickly, in case he thought he was trying to get rid of him. "We've got the room all night."

"I guess I should be going," the guy said a bit reluctantly, standing up and stretching before he started to put his clothes on again. He left some extra money on the table, but Aleyn didn't move to count it just yet. He already knew that he'd made more tonight than he sometimes did in a week of blowjobs in the back of cars. He wouldn't have to go back out tonight, and maybe not tomorrow either. He could take a quick shower in the leaky tub and crash here for the rest of the night, heading home in the morning. 

As the guy was preparing to leave, Aleyn felt like he had to say something. "It was nice," was the best he could come up with. Even though it sounded lame, he meant it. It certainly wasn't something he could say to most of his customers. 

"Yeah," the guy agreed, smiling wistfully. "It was. Thanks." As he closed the door behind him, Aleyn wondered if he would ever see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
